Finding
by Fade3
Summary: Crossover of all of my favoirte shows, with some original characters, shows include (Invisible Man, Charmed, Freaky Links, Buffy The Vampire slayer, and many more, Also this is very long so some shows might not be in it for a few chapters and remember ple
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic, I only really take credit for Fade and Jade.  
Archive: Ask and you will recive  
Rated:R (Not suitable for childeren under 17)   
Summery: Fade and Jade's dad dies leaving them to fill in the missing peices about  
their lifes.  
Note: This is a total Alternate Universe fic.  
Also its a Major crossover, I plan to have all in one fic, The Invisible Man, Charmed,  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Freakylinks, X-files, X-men and more. So you have been   
warned. However do remember this will be a long ass fic, so be warned.   
Please people Review its the only way I know I am doing okay, and I will  
take suggestions from the audience and give YOU credit for them.  
  
I would like to dedicate this to my Best friend and Beta reader Courtney,  
without her I wouldn't be the person I am today.  
  
ææææææææææææææææFindingææææææææææææææææææ  
¤By:Fade¤  
Prologue  
.................................  
San Diego, California:  
7:00pm.....................:  
................................:  
  
It was raining but agian, Fade nor Jade didn't mind because they  
were inside doing what they do best nothing. Fade and Jade are twins not  
identical though you could tell that just by looking at them, they made sure  
that they were different. Fade has sort blonde hair with blue eyes. She is  
5'3 and as pale as a ghost. She likes Punk Music and Raves. Currently  
we find her sitting on her bed talking on the phone.  
"So when are you going to pick me up, I really need to get away from my  
sister." Fade said into the phone as she took a drink out of her water bottle  
that was near by.  
"Uh, How about eight? It will take us a good half hour to get there so we  
will be a little early give or take." A guys voice sounded through the phone.  
"Okay I'm gonna go I gotta get ready bye Noah." She said hanging up the  
phone and placing it on her bedside table.  
§§§§§§§§§  
  
Jade is currently sitting on the couch in their decorated living room.  
Their mother was an art freak, but when she died they took all of the art in the  
living room off the wall because it was to painfull to look at.  
Jade has bright red hair, with burning green eyes of fury. She is  
very gothic Jade has on black leather pants with a tight black long sleeve shirt  
on, currently she is reading a book intitled "Demonology". She started to change  
the moment her mother died. She totally shut down from every one except her  
boyfriend Vin, who was suppose to come over soon which is why she was on  
the couch. To wait.  
{{{{{{{{{{  
'The Agency'  
7:15 pm.  
}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Ethan O'Riley was trying to hurry while doing his paper work. He  
wanted to go home, talk to his two daughters, something he hadn't done in  
a very long time. He was busy working and didn't even see one of his Associates  
Claire walk in.   
"Hullo, Hurrying as usual I see." Claire said in her british accent walking over  
to Ethan.  
"Yes, I need to get home as soon as posible I have to ask the question today."  
Ethan responded without looking up from his papers.  
"Do you really think that she will do it, I mean it is a very big deal. Are you  
sure she is ready to find out about the agency?" Claire asked sympothetically  
as she layed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
"Yes I'm sure she has been asking about the Agency for as long as I can remember  
and now that she just got out of school she should probably say yes. I'm  
just worried about Jade, her mother told me once that once the clock strikes   
midnight on her 18th birthday she would change. I wonder what that ment."  
Ethan responded as he got up from his chair and pulled his coat on.  
"Yes, yes I remember you telling me about that before. Oh and aren't they  
going to be 18 in a week or so?" Claire asked heading back to the door of  
Ethans lab.  
"Yea, July 3. Wow I should look in the attick there might be some answers there.  
Well good bye Claire now I must get home." He said exiting his office.  
***********  
  
"Wow, and wheres the little princess going to tonight? The ball?"  
Jade asked sarcastically as her sister came down the stairs to answer the  
door.   
  
"Like you would know, you never move off that damn couch." Fade said laughing  
as she nearly tripped because of her extra baggy faded blue jeans.  
  
"Smooth move. When ya gonna be home?" Jade asked getting up a little bit.  
  
"You know me, I come and go as I please." Fade said opening the door   
and leaving with Noah. Who was very good looking. 6'3, Dark black hair,  
blue eyes, and almost as pale as Fade. They left together on his motorcycle.  
~~~~~  
  
Ethan was almost home about a block away when it happenend.  
A black sedan crashed into his side of the Jeep that he was driving, Killing  
him instintally. His last thoughts were of how much he wished he could have  
talked to his daughters one last time. He could here the sirens in the backround  
as his world turned black.  
  
***Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?  
  
Would you choose water over wine....  
  
hold the wheel and drive?***  
  
Arnaud De'fone was watching this from about five feet away, nobody seen him  
he was invisible. It was his lucky day. Maybe he would be able to become  
visible agian soon, he thought as he walked down to Ethan O'Rileys house  
to see if there were any clues about the Quicksilver project there.  
  
  
"Noah, Do you here that?" Fade as she and noah walked down the  
sidewalk to his motor cycle.  
  
"Yea its just sirens, wanna check it out? It only sounds like a block away?"  
Noah asked taking fades hand.  
  
"One minute let me get Jade she might wanna see this, morbidity is her  
middle name." Fade said rushing back up the steps to get her sister.  
  
WWWWWW  
  
Jade, Noah and Fade aproched where the sirens were coming   
from when they seen what had happened. Its dads car Jade thought.  
Its not really happining it can't be. Fade thought bareing her face  
in Noahs coat as the medics pulled there father into a body bag.  
"Daddy don't go." Were the last words that Jade mumbled out before  
Vin came up to the comotion and seen who it was and started to hug her.  
  
**Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.  
  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the  
  
fear take the wheel and steer.**  
  
  
  



	2. Alone

Disclimer and everything else in prologue.  
  
  
æææææææææææææFindingæææææææææææææææææææææ  
  
BY:FADE  
  
Chapter ONE: Alone  
///////////////////////  
San Diego California.//  
O'Riley Residence.//////////  
Shortly after the car crash.//  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Arnaud De'Fone couldn't find anything in the house. That bastard  
you think at least he would have something here. What a minute whats this?  
Anard thought as he was searching Ethans room then suddenly finding a   
diary like note book.  
  
June. 17, 2001 was the last entry so Anard read:  
  
I have to tell them sometime. I can't keep lying like this. Jade needs to know  
what she is about to become even though only her mother knows that and she  
is dead, I am almost done perfecting a serum to inject into Fades DNA, I know  
that she will say yes when she knows why I am doing it. I need to ask her  
soon. The Agency will profit from her so.  
  
That was interesting. Arnaud thought as he pocketed the book and started  
to leave.  
BBBBBBBB  
  
Jades boyfriend Vin is now talking to one of the police on the  
scene asking him what the sisters should do, Vin knew that with Jades dad  
dying she would need him more then ever and he was planing on being there  
every second.  
  
"Well, the victims daughters can go home. Do they have anyother family?"   
a fat police officer asked vin.   
"No, there mother died last year. No other relitives." Vin said rubbing the  
back of his bald black head.  
"Okay then, I will make sure someone comes over about there options." The  
officer said then started to walk away.  
///////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\  
  
Claire was still in the office finishing up a batch of Counter agent that  
Darien would need tomorrow. She was just about to leave when her cell   
phone rang.   
"Hullo?" She asked into it as she looked around for her keys.  
"Hello, Claire." A man with a phony swedan accent spoke into the phone.  
"Arnaud , How did you get this number?" Claire asked furiously. No one had  
heard from him in about a month or so since the last time Darien seen him.  
More so the last time any one had seen him.  
"Its not how I got the number Claire, Its Why I am talking to you." He said  
on his end of the line as he walked down the street the crash was on, passing  
Ethans daughters and their boyfriends on their way home.  
"What do you mean?" Claire asked as she started to hear the sirens in the  
backround.  
"Well, I called to say that I'm sorry that your friend Ethan O'Riley has just  
passed away. I wonder now if he was sorry he worked on the Quiksilver project?"  
Arnaud asked as he hung up.  
Oh my god that bastard. Claire thought as she walked out of the keep   
planning to check up on Darien and tell him what was happining.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**I try to breathe  
Memories overtaking me  
I try to face them but  
the thought is too  
Much to conceive**  
  
Fade and Noah went up stairs to her room. She couldn't believe what was  
happining. He didn't deserve to die. She thought as silent tears rolled  
down her face. She and Noah sat down on her bed and she just cryed on his  
shoulder. He knew what she was going through, Noah had lost his Dad two  
years ago. However it wasn't really the same, He still had his mom and a lot  
of other family. Fade and Jade were all that were left. She got up. Not sure  
of what to do.  
"I feel empty, like everything is gone inside of me." She explained to Noah  
as she was walking around the room.  
"Its tough but it will get better." He said not sure how to condole her, she just  
lost her dad, she was probably the closest to him.  
"Your absoultly right." Fade said going to her closet and getting her leather  
coat to put on.  
"I am?" He asked uncertain of what that ment.  
"Yes and I know exactly how to make it better. Come on we're going to that  
party." She said walking ahead of a very very confused Noah.   
^^^^^  
VVVVVVVV  
  
Vin was sitting on the couch holding a sobbing Jade. That was all  
he could do he never had been through any thing like this. She lost the last  
real part of her family in one minute.   
"Thanks for being here." She said inbetween sobs to Vin. He just hugged her  
even tighter, they didn't even notice Fade and Noah leave.  
  
  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Once Claire left Dariens apartment after telling him to be careful  
because Arnaud got restless agian she decided she would head over and see  
if Ethans daughters knew.  
  
  
Fade and Noah got to the Rave at about 9pm. Techno music was  
blaring people were dancing and hanging out. Noah new that Denial was  
apart of the greiving stage but this fast.  
"You wanna come dance?" Fade asked Noah as she pointed to where people  
were dancing.  
"Ah, No you go ahead I gotta make a call." He said waving to her as she  
walked up to the dance floor and started to dance with another guy, which  
didn't really bother Noah because he knew in his heart that she was just upset.  
He didn't really have a call to make he just wanted to sit and think about  
what just happenend.   
About an hour later a very drunk, very high Fade came up to him.  
"Wow, Fade I better take you home." He said getting up.  
"Nah... Nah The funs just begining." She said stumbiling with her words and  
over her self.  
"No I really need to take you home." He said as he grabbed her hand leading  
her out of the rave. She was kinda bitching at him about making her leave but  
after awhile he guessed she forgot about what was happening. It was a  
hard and brillent task to get her onto the motorcycle but he managed.  
He sure hoped that she wouldn't be doing this a lot.   
  
**Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill) **  
It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)   
Wait until the dust settles **  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Claire got to Ethans house about an hour after Fade and Noah left.  
She knocked at the door. Not to be greeted by Fade or Jade thought but by  
a very large Black man.  
"Hello? This is the O'Rileys house if I'm not mistaken." Claire said as black  
man looked her over.  
"Yes it is, but nows not really the time." He said back to her as he looked back  
in on Jade who had got up and now was washing her face off.  
"So you've heard then?" She asked looking inside the house a little bit.  
"Yes we have, and who are you?" He asked kind of rudely. Must be  
one of their boyfriends She thought.  
"Oh yes, My name is Claire I worked with their father at the Agency I just found  
out about what happenend, but not exactly how." She said as Vin invited her  
in.  
********************  
About 15 minutes after Claire came to their house Noah and Fade  
walked in the door. Noah issued Fade up the stairs telling her to go to bed.  
As he went into the kitchen where Claire, Vin and Jade were talking.  
"Where were you guys?" Vin asked as Noah sat down in the chair across  
from him.  
"Fade still wanted to go to the rave, so I took her." He said rubbing the back  
of his head he had a pounding head ache from the rave.  
"She still went to the rave after what happenend. Gawd I can't believe her."  
Jade said wiping her eyes to relieve there itching because of how much she  
cryed.   
"Honey, its a normal part of the cycle, she is in denial. You have exepted that  
already your past her. You need to help her, this is going to be a tough time  
for all of you." Claire said getting up.  
"One more thing I should tell you all before I leave to, She is kinda very very  
smashed right now." Noah said as Jade smashed her hand aginst the table.  
and now Vin was whispering something in her ear that was claming her.  
"I'm going to go talk to her, I'm a Doctor so I might as well see if she did any  
damage to herself." Claire said getting up. Her cell phone rang just then.  
|||||||||||||  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Officals Plans

*Disclaimer and Authors note in prologue.  
  
ææææææææææææææFindingæææææææææææææææææææ  
By:Fade  
Chapter TWO: The Officails Plans  
  
San Deiago California  
9:14pm  
O'Riley residence.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Hello?" Claire said into her phone as she got up from her chair.  
"Yes, Claire have you heard about what had happenend?" The Official spoke  
on the other line.  
"Yes I have, I'm actually with his daughters right now." Claire said as she   
looked out the kitchen window into a large backyard. For working with  
the agency he sure got paid well.  
"Its a sad world for his twins, this makes it what the second person that worked  
on the QS project now?" The official asked as he got a file handed to him  
by Eberts.  
"Yes, he was the last living one anyway. I suppose it was Arnauds handy  
work, he called me earlier and told me what happenend. What ever he  
was looking for I don't think he found it either." Claire responded coldly while  
she remembered the conversation she had with Arnaud earilier.  
"We assumed that much. How are his daughters holding up?" The  
Offical asked with genuin consern.  
"Well, Jade is upset but she is excepting it surprisingly well I mean she's been  
crying but thats all." Claire started thankful that Jade had went into  
the living room with Vin.  
"Fade on the other hand, well I don't know she came home about 15 minutes  
after I got here. Her boyfriend said that she got pretty smashed." Claire  
finished as she frowend thinking about the conversation she had earlier with  
Ethan, they weren't good friends but they did work together a lot on the QS  
project and now their new project EW that they had just completed.  
"Yes, I understand. I want you to stay there the night to make sure that they  
are okay. I'm going to bring Fade in tomorrow, so that we can do this as  
fast as possible. Make sure she is ready by Noon I'll have someone pick  
you up by nine so you can come in and make the finishing touches. Then  
around noon I'll send someone to get her. If she is anything like her father  
has told us about her we will profit from her greatly." The officail said as  
he looked through the file that Eberts had just given him.  
"Yes sir. Good bye." Claire said hanging up the phone.  
  
  
"I know its hard, but your strong." Vin said looking at his girlfriend who was  
sitting right next to him.  
"I know, but first my mom then him. I'm all alone, and I know Fade's here  
but we're different I don't even feel like we are sisters any more, and after  
what she did tonight." Jade started as she put a loose strand of hair behind  
her ear.   
"I'm sure that was just the way Fade delt with the news, I mean weren't her  
and your dad close?" Vin asked   
"Yea, they were close. It was always like that I had mom, and she had dad."  
Jade started to say as Vin cut her off.  
"And you took your moms death just about as bad as Fade is taking your  
dads death. I'm sure that in a few days maybe weeks you guys will get  
closer." Vin said to reasure her.  
"I hope your right." Jade said looking down at her pants.  
"I know I am." Vin said taking her chin in his hand then kissing her.  
"I love you." Jade said as Vin started to get up.  
"I love you too, I'll come over tomorrow to see how you two are doing. Bye."  
Vin said as Jade led him to the door.  
][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][  
  
After Vin left Jade walked back into the kitchen to find Claire sitting  
down and off the phone.   
"Your dads boss wants me to stay with you guys tonight to make sure your   
everything is fine." Claire said as Jade sat down next to her.  
"Yea thats okay, you can sleep in the guest room. I'll show you where it is."  
Jade said as she and Claire got up. As they walked up the stairs Claire looked  
at the wall, it had pictures of the girls and other family members. Jade  
led Claire to a fairly large room with a full size bed in the middle and a night  
stand on the left side with a lamp, the walls were panted a light pink.   
"Will this do?" Jade asked as Claire looked around.  
"Yes it will. Thankyou." Claire said as Jade started to leave the room.  
"Your welcome." Jade said closing the door behind her.  



End file.
